He Can Not Know
by BrownEyedBlitz
Summary: Hermione Jean Granger never expected to fall pregnant, nor meet her sons father eight years later. But, things happen and she has to deal with it. WARNINGS AND INFO: Dramione! Rated M in later chapters! First 'chapter' is only 440 words but is JUST an intro! Chapters will be 1000 ! This is 'Next Gen' as the year is 2002 so little Teddy, Vic, and others will make appearances!


A/N: New Story! Yes, I realise this 'first chapter' is only 440 words. BUT, this is an introduction. Something to get you hooked. The next chapter will be 1000+ words, please review and read the authors note at the bottom for more information!

* * *

A small boy ran through the aisles of the famous Wizarding joke shop owned by the famous George Weasley. The boy's blonde hair bounced with each step his foot took the ground. A young woman, no older than twenty-six yelled at the young boy to stop running, to which his feet came to a halt.

"But, mummy! I like the store!" His lower lip curled to form a perfect pout. His mother couldn't help but smile at him and sigh.

"You can enjoy the store without running, Orion Nash Granger." Her arms crossed against her chest which caused the young boy to nod and continue exploring the store – walking this time.

A man popped up behind the brunette witch and caused her to scream involuntarily, which caused the wizard to laugh.

"Lighten up, 'Mione! He's just a kid." George Weasley grinned at the glare she fixated upon his face before he flounced off to do work around the store.  
hr

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger had been celebrating her twenty-sixth birthday by buying her young son something from his favourite store, which just happened to be Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. She groaned when her son Orion had told her that, but relented and took him anyways. Their day had consisted of lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before moving their small party of two to the brightly coloured store. Hermione watched as her son came around the corner and smiled softly, and then thought back to the day he was made. She normally cringed whenever the image of his father crossed in front of her face, but she knew if wasn't for him; she'd be dead and Orion would be non-existent. Draco bloody Malfoy had changed during the war, which caused them to strike up a relationship after he proved heroic and saved her. She quickly ended the short fling when she learned she was expecting a child with the blonde wizard. She fled England, migrating to France without as much as a backwards glance. She had lived peacefully there up until Fleur; Bill's wife had discovered where she was staying and dragged her back. Child and all that caused her to now be living at the Burrow while trying to find a job, which was proving to be useless.  
Hermione had been so absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't hear her son crash into a stand, nor did she hear his father's voice calming him down. But, when she did realise, she ran to the young boy and gasped when she noticed a small girl, no older than three by Draco's feet.  
She promptly passed out.

* * *

A/N: I have not written a Dramione in , so this is that. This story is a play on many I've read. "Hermione has child by Draco, leaves, they get together, live happily ever after." Yeah, no. This WILL have a happy ending, but they won't get together for a while. Draco has just divorced Astoria, leaving him a single father and he doesn't know he fathered a child with Hermione. _months_, so this is that. This story is a play on many I've read. "Hermione has child by Draco, leaves, they get together, live happily ever after." Yeah, no. This WILL have a happy ending, but they won't get together for a while. Draco has just divorced Astoria, leaving him a single father and he doesn't know he fathered a child with Hermione.  
Ages:  
Hermione; 26  
Draco; 25  
Orion; 8  
Draco's Unnamed Daughter (REVIEW AND LEAVE A CELESTIAL NAME!); 2  
Most stories like this, the Dramione child is usually 5 or under, this child is 8 as we all know. The pair is usually in their early twenties, they're in their late and there is a second child. I hope you enjoy this different story idea!


End file.
